Pookie Ages
In Club Penguin, Pookies age. It is a part of almost every single life of a Club Penguin Pookie. Pookie ages usually range from 0 to 11. Rarely, Pookies may grow up more than 11 years old 'Background Information' Pookies most of the times choose their age in their roleplays. However, these ages do not actually match to how a real person behaves in such age. As mentioned before, Pookies choose their ages on their own. They sometimes might fight over who the "youngest" pookie is in a family. 'Info' Youngest: The Pookie that has been born last. These pookies are usually newborns-2 year olds, but could be older than this. Middle means the pookie's age is in between the other two or more pookies' ages Oldest is the opposite of youngest- as you would suppose- the pookie that has been born first is also second oldest (older middle) and second youngest (younger middle), but these are only used in big families. Ages Of Pookies Zwo-Zero/Newborn Won-One/Bai Bai(Bai Bee) Too-Two Tree-Three For-Four Dive-Five Mix-Six Even-Seven Ate-Eight Mine-Nine Twen-Ten Tent-Ten (it used to be tin) and when aged eleven or up they say it normally but may have trouble saying it so they don't get banned by club penguin. Most pookies over the age of 9 would consider themselves middles, but when they are going to grow out of their pookie "phase" depends on each individual pookie. 'Newborn Baby Pookie' For the main page , see Newborn Newborn pookies are a common sight. Some mumus prefer newborns over older pookies, because they might think they are cuter, or would like to devote a lot of time to them. Newborns can't sit up on their own,they sleep or cry most of the time, use diapers (dippys), and can only drink from bottles. None of them can swim or do anything, like a real newborn. Some won't even sleep in their own cribs unless they are in the same room as their Mumu. They say "Tinks" (which means "Thinks") before everything they want to say because they say they are too young to talk. They're always the youngest, unless they have a twin that's younger than them by a minute or something. Still, some newborns don't like the idea of sitting around waiting for their Mumu, Duh Duh, or Biggy to come get them, so they say "Wolls" and go wherever they want. "Wolls" is "Rolls", to say that they are rolling around because they can't crawl. What girl newborns generally wear: Head item- Bee Antennae, Pumpkin Antennae, Tiara, Pink Earmuffs, Queen's Crown, Ladybug Antennae, Feathered Tiara, Ice Crown, Coral Crown (very rarely), Alien Antennae (very rarely), nothing Neck Item- Boa, Pearl Necklace (uncommon), nothing (very rarely), Scarf (sometimes) Hand item- Stuffed Teddy, Stuffed Bunny, Silver Wand, Magic Wand, Magician's Wand (very rarely), Holiday Teddy, Turtle, Flower Basket, RockHopper, nothing. Body Item- White, Yellow, Orange, Green, Blue, Red, Purple, Brown, or Black Card Jitsu Belt (most commonly). others see our [[Pookie Clothes] page.] Face item- nothing Background- childish/girly background, like the Teddy Bear Background Pin- Often something rare/girly, such as the Tulip Pin or the Butterfly Pin What boy newborns usually wear- Head Item- the Sunstriker (most commonly), Firestriker, or Shamrocker (very rarely), the Tuft (uncommon), the Banana, the Orange, Bunny Ears (very rarely), Candy Cane Hat (uncommon), Wizard Hat (very rarely), Propeller Cap (any color), nothing (uncommon), Toque (any color or variety besides pink), Blue Earmuffs (uncommon). Neck Item- Scarf, Pearl Necklace (uncommon), Star Necklace (rarely), nothing. Hand Item- Stuffed Teddy, Stuffed Bunny, Turtle, Holiday Teddy, Rockhopper, nothing Body Item- White, Yellow, Orange, Green, Blue, Red, Purple, Brown,/poop/ or Black Card Jitsu Belt (most commonly). others see our [[Pookie Clothes] page.] Face item- nothing Background- similar to a girl newborn's background, only more like a boy's. Pin- any color puffle pin (besides pink) or something that describes their personality *'Newborn: Common Phrases' Mostly just newborns will often say these phrases or phrases like these: -Doesn't Understand Biggy Tiggy Language! -Can't Walk, Talk, or Crawl! -Can't Support Delicate/Peach Fuzz Head! -Wolls Weakly! or Wolls Like Wittle Tomato! other common pookie phrases, click [[Pookie Catchphrases|here]. Newborn: Eggs or Tummy Pookies Some pookies pretend to be in their Mumu's tummy (unborn). When they are "born", they become newborns. If they don't do that, they will wear the Mummy Costume or the Ghost Costume and pretend to be a penguin egg. Then, they will "hatch" at their Mumu's igloo. Very Rarely They Go To The Petshop After They Are Born. However most pookies prefer being born threw eggs then tummy. 'Bai Bai (1-2 Years)' Bai Bais (babies) are pookies that still need their Mumu and/or Duh Duh's help a lot, but are able to eat baby food (called Mush Mush, or Bai Bai Food/Bai Bee Food, usually Mush Mush, sometimes just Mush) and can crawl around on their own. Babies can sometimes talk or speak in short phrases, but not always. They always can speak in their "language" though, which is really just noises that real babies make (Goo!). They're usually the youngest or middle in a family. These are also called Bae Bees. What babies usually wear- Head item (boy)- Same as Newborns Head item (girl)- Same as Newborns, only occassionaly wigs (the Funster, the Sidetied blonde, and very rarely the Flouncy) Neck item- Same as Newborns, only sometimes Shell Necklace (very rarely), Candy Necklace (very rarely), Star Necklace (extremely rare), Pendant Necklace (uncommon) Hand item- Same as Newborns Body Item- There are many (see the Pookie Clothes page). Face Item- nothing, any glasses (very rarely)Background- Cute or candy-related background (will be different depending on gender). Pin- Same as Newborns *'Common Phrases' These are phrases that Bai Bais usually say: -Can Only Crawl! -Can Only Eat Mush Mush! -Smiles Showing Soft Pink Gums! 'Pookies (3-7 Years)' Main Artcle: Pookie Pookies are actually only the older ones, but all of them tend to be called pookies. They dress just like toddlers. These pookies are almost always the oldest in the family other than if there is a Biggy Wista/Broder or a Middle Wista/Broder (if there are more than one pookie). They can generally take care of themselves. They do not have any specific phrases, but they usually pronounce their words with the letter "W" in the front of them. Like "Hwi" meaning Hi, or "Sweeps" meaning Sleeps. 'Middle Pookies (8-11 Years)' Middle Pookies are pre-teen pookies. They are mostly known as Middles. TheThey often wear wigs (but not always) and sometimes even glasses. They act a lot like Pookies, but they may carry their little siblings around more often and be more independant over all. They are normally aged 8-11 years, but sometimes they are higher. Usually, they wear about the same as a biggy wista/broder. Most of the time they wear wigs. A middle without a wig is a very rare find. They will always be the oldest pookie in the family, due to there not being any discovered numbers above 10. Usually, they act like a biggy. They will probably have a phone/iPad/iPod. They do not speak with the lisp, like younger pookies. They might act as teenagers, but still are children almost at the end of their tween phase. Catchphrases: *checks notifications on iPad/iPod/tablet/phone! *walks in (color) trainers/(color) big girl heels! *laughs like tinkling bells! *smiles with big girl teeth! (usually only seen in female middles) *picks up wittle wista/broder! *glares at mumu/dada! (When tried to be picked up) *has nightmare, but isn't scared! They do not talk with a lisp, like most pookies, for example: Hwi Missy Moo! Wet's be fwiends! They talk like: Hi miss! Let's be friends! Ghosts Main Article: Pookie Ghosts When pookies die, some RIP, but other ones become ghosts. Pookies usually become ghosts when the body establishes contact with the mumu's sad tears, and then, they start becoming visible at the funeral, when they start talking. To let their family know that he/she's a ghost, he/she'll sometimes scare the wittle wista/bwoder, or enter the biggy's room and say "Biggy?" or "Can someone hear me?". If the family hears him/her, they might still consider him part of the family or, if there was a mean mumu/duh duh/wista/biggy, one member of the family might want him/her to leave. Ghost Pookies usually wear the ghost costume and something from his/her "old life" such as their favourite wig, shoes, or teddy/hand item. Category:Pookies Category:Creatures